My Meany Ghost and I
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau memiliki indra keenam dan bertemu seorang roh yang tiba-tiba memelukmu? /"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"/"Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya karena aku sudah membuatnya menangis, dan aku juga ingin mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya-dia tidak perlu membalasku, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku menyayanginya, semalanya."/"...Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."/ CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Prologue

Fic ini dibuat karena tiba-tiba saya pengen buat yang berhubungan dengan roh dan setan. Maaf ya karena typos, saya pemula ;w;. Well, hope you enjoy this~ :D

.

.

.

**Diclaimer**: Naruto dan segala karakter yang ada di situ punyanya Masashi Kishimoto! Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishimoto-sama~

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Bahasa gahoel detected, abal ngenes, Pair nano-nano(?), typos bertebaran, yang ga kuat baca silakan keluar(?)

.

.

.

**Me and My Meany Ghost**

_i hate my six-sense, it bring many problems to me_

_but, after i met that ghost..._

_I started to be grateful that i have a six-sense.._

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1: Our First Meet**_

_._

.

.

.

.

'Sakura, ini adalah hari baru! Hari baru di sekolah baru! Ga ada yang namanya setan tengil tukang ganggu! GA. ADA!' Batin Sakura sambil mengikat bando di rambut merah mudanya. Dia tersenyum dengan lebar, mengingat kalau dia baru lulus SMP dan hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjak bangku SMA—setelah selesai MOS, tentu saja.

Ada alasan kenapa dia terlihat begitu senang? _Well_, gadis Haruno kita yang satu ini adalah seorang pemilik indra ke-enam. Kau tahulah, dia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk yang orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan perlu diketahui kalau setan/makhluk yang bisa dilihat Sakura waktu SMP itu tipe yang bisa dibilang... menyebalkan. Saat di SMP, hampir setiap hari barangnya ada yang hilang, karena diambil oleh makhluk-makhluk yang menurut Sakura adalah 'makhluk tak beradab'. Tapi yang paling parah mungkin kasus flashdisk-nya, yang waktu itu tiba-tiba hilang dari saku bajunya dan ditemukan di toilet cowok. Oh ya, di toilet wanita SMP-nya itupun suka ada setan cowok yang nangkring(?) atau muncul tiba-tiba, jadi Sakura suka ga berani buang air di SMP-nya itu. Ngenes ga tuh?

Makanya begitu lulus dari SMP—yang menurut Sakura 'Sekolah Terkutuk' tersebut—dia merasa senang bukan main, langsung jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia dan melet-melet(?) ke para setan yang ada di SMP tersebut.

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya!" Ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumah dengan riang gembira. Diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya diaatas aspal yang menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sakura." Jawab si Ibu dengan tenang.

.

.

_~Sakura's PoV~_

Yeeeey! Bebas dari SMP terkutuk dan masuk SMA! Benar sekali, kehidupan baru yang berkilauan di masa SMA akan segera dimulai! Hahaha! Beruntung sekali aku dapat SMA yang setannya cuma sedikit dan tidak menganggu~ Apalagi di SMA itu ada Sasuke... Iya, Sasuke! Cowok super kece yang dapet skor tertinggi pas tes masuk SMA kemarin itu lho! KYAAAAAAA! SARANGHEYOOO~~

Eh? Tidak terasa ya sudah sampai taman kota, biasanya di taman ini ada seorang wanita—roh—yang biasanya duduk-duduk di taman. Dia itu sahabatku, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku sering main sama dia. Hm.. Dimana dia? Ah, itu dia! "Pagii~" Sapaku kepada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Wanita itu lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum ramah. "Pagi Sakura~ Wah, hari pertama masuk SMA ya?"

Dengan sebuah anggukan senang, aku menjawabnya. "Seprti biasa ya, menikmati taman!" Lanjutku padanya, sambil tersenyum ramah. Gadis berambut peach panjang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti sore aku main lagi!" Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan riang, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman. Untung saja pagi ini tamannya agak ramai, jadi aku ga akan dikira orang gila gara-gara dikira ngomong sendiri. Hehehe~

Setelah pamitan sama si nona yang ada di taman, aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju SMA baruku. Nyebrang jalan, lewat perempatan, terus lewat bunderan, dan sampailah aku menuju jembatan yang harus kulewati karena sekolahku itu ada di seberang jalan.

Derp.

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku untuk mulai melangkahi tangga itu untuk mulai menyebrang tapi... Takuuut. Bukan, di jembatannya ga ada preman kok, preman doang mah, dibanting juga kelar.. Bukan juga karena aku takut ketinggian, orang kamarku di lantai dua. Tapi... Masalahnya... Ada setan yang kepalanya buntung terus dia bawa-bawa kapak! Abis itu dia pake ngejar-ngejar pula! Huweeee.. Aku kan belum mau mati! Belum nikah, tau!

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seberang sebelum aku menginjak anak tangga jembatan penyebrangan itu, dan aku melihat... Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha—dengan segala tingkah kerennya dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan tidak lama lagi akan sampai disana. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah dan jantungku berdebar semakin cepat saat melihatnya.

Oke! Sakura, sekarang FOKUS! Kesempatan bagus nih! Bisa jalan bareng Sasuke! Tenang Sakura, tenang... Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan.. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan... Fuuh. Kuatkan dirimu Sakura! Di seberang sana ada Sasuke! Berkorbanlah demi cintamu, Sakura Haruno! GANBATTE!

Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk menaiki anak tangga jembatan penyebrangan di depanku ini. Terus dan terus menaikinya sampai atas. Woh, berhasil! Lancar! Aman pula! Oke, tinggal jalan sampai seberang dan menuruni anak tangga, beres!

**SREK! SREK!**

T-tunggu... Suara apa itu? Suaranya muncul dari... belakang? Hieee.. Jangan bilang si setan kepala buntung itu! Hm... Tenang Sakura, tenang. Pelan, pelan, tengok ke belakang... Dan... Ahirnya kulihat hantu berkepala buntung itu sedang mengasah kapaknya pada besi pegangan jembatan. Aku—dengan sangat panik—segera mengambil ancang-ancang begitu menyadari kalau hantu itu mulai berlari untuk mencapai tempatku sekarang.

"—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!"

Aku segera berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk meninggalkan jembatan itu, karena setahuku, hantu itu tidak bisa pergi dari jembatan itu, entah kenapa. Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari, sampai menuruni tangga di seberang. YOSH, GERBANG SEKOLAH SEBENTAR LAGII!

.

Aku segera memegangi lututku dan mengatur nafasku begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

'AH! SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! SETAN SIALAAAAAAAN!' Batinku sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Aku benci setan itu, aku benci kenapa dia harus ada disana dan selalu mengejarku. Dan yang terpenting, aku benci diriku sendiri karena indra ke-enam yang kumiliki ini... OH GOD WHYYYYY...

"Ada apa di jembatan?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, aku segera menyadarkan diriku dari ratapan dan lamuman yang tak berarti, menegakkan tubuhku dan melihat siapa yang bertanya. Ternyata yang bertanya Sasuke, yang sudah berdiri di sampingku. Wait—SASUKE?! KYAAA! Pasti aku kelihatan berantakan dan jelek! Huweeee... Semuanya gara-gara indra ke-enam sialan ini!

"A-em... Bukan apa-apa..." Jawabku gugup. Hm... Aku ga bisa bilang kalau ada orang berkepala buntung yang ngejar-ngejar sambil bawa-bawa kapak. Dia pasti ga akan percaya. Yang ada nanti aku dikira orang gila... Iya kan?

"Seingatku kau selalu berteriak dan berlari seperti itu setiap melewati jembatan itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang menunjukkan sedikit keheranan.

"I-iya... Hahaha..." Jawabku dengan tawa renyah—garing kriuk kiruk.

"Kau aneh." Ujarnya dengan dingin sambil berjalan melewatiku menuju gedung sekolah.

"Sedihnya... Dibilang aneh, huhuhu..." Gumamku sambil berjalan dengan lesu menuju gedung sekolah.

_~End Of Sakura's PoV~_

.

.

Kita kembali ke sekolah baru Sakura. SMA-nya Sakura itu sekolah swasta, dari yayasan. Nama yayasannya 'Konoha', dan karena itu adalah yayasan, jadi terdiri dari TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA. Gedungnya ya beda-beda. SMA-nya namanya 'Konoha Senior High School'. Kita akan memulai kisah di sekolah ini mulai dari kelas X-4, dimana tokoh utama kita dalam panpik ini berada.

.

Class X-4

.

"Hei Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lemas?" Tanya Ino heran sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut sedang terduduk lemas di bangkunya sambil menunduk.

"Haaaah..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Ya gitu deh..." Jawabnya dengan lemas.

"Apaan coba..?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Mungkin dia letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, dan lelah" Ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Itu sih iklan obat, Ten..." Ujar Ino sambil _sweatdrop._

"Pagi-pagi udah lemes aja nih Sakura. Ada apa? Cerita dong sama kita-kita!" Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya sejak SMP itu dengan lemas, menghela nafas panjang dan ahirnya mengangguk kecil. "Hm... Kalian tau kan kalau aku punya indra ke-enam?" Tanya Sakura kepada dua sahabatnya tersebut. Dan keduanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Sakurapun menceritakan semua yang ia alami tadi pagi ke kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oke, ntar aku ga akan lewat jembatan itu lagi." Komentar Tenten sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya setelah Sakura selesai curhat.

"Sabar ya Sakura.." Ujar Ino sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura.

"Lagian kenapa kamu ga minta ortu kamu nutup mata batinmu itu? Jadi indra ke-enamnya ilang gitu." Tanya Tenten heran.

Sakura lalu menghela nafas. "Nah itu dia masalahnya. Ini keturunan, aku dapet kemampuan begini dari kakek dan ga mungkin bisa diapus..." Jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Cabal eaps sakura~" Ujar Tenten dengan alay mode:on.

"Tapi, emang kamu ga pernah ketemu sama setan yang keren?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"HAH? Keren? Kayak apaan? Yang tangannya buntung?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik sambil mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Maksudku itu... Misalnya kamu ketemu roh gentayangan yang ganteng gitu, kan lumayan.. Kamu ga pernah nemu setan kayak gitu ya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil terseyum asimetris. "Cowok sih ga pernah. Cewek cantik sering malah" Jawab Sakura.

"HAH?! CEWEK CANTIK? MANA?!" Pekik seorang cowok berambut jamur(?) mengkilap—Yang kita ketahui bernama Rock Lee ini—yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Sakura.

Sakura merasakan sakit di telinganya—karena diteriaki orang yang ga jelas—dan hal itu langsung merubah mood-nya yang tadi sempat agak tenang, menjadi sangat marah. "NIH CEWEK CANTIK!" Pekik Sakura sambil berbalik menghadap Lee dan segera melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat di wajah Lee.

"Aw." Komentar Tenten dan Ino sambil meringis—seolah ikut merasa sakit—begitu melihat Lee ditonjok oleh Sakura.

BRUK!

Dan Leepun tepar seketika di lantai dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah bekas ditonjok Sakura.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pekik Neji a.k.a ketua kelas alim yang langsung panik dan membopong Lee ke UKS.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, katanya kamu masuk ekskul pramuka ya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh... Iya." Jawab Sakura setelah menenangkan dirinya karena mood-nya telah dirusak Lee.

"Kok? Bukannya kamu masuk karate, ya? Kamu kan juara karate nasional, Sak.." Tanya Ino agak heran.

"Iya sih, tapi pas MOS ada kakak kelas yang tau kalau aku punya indra ke-enam. Jadi dia minta aku masuk ekskul pramuka untuk survei sekolah ini—jadi bisa tau tempat mana yang aman dan enggak buat jurit malam." Jelas Sakura.

"Oooh..." Komentar Ino sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tapi kok, kakak kelas itu bisa tau kamu punya indra ke-enam?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Soalnya aku sempet ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngeliat ada kakak kelas yang dikerjain setan. Hehehehe..." Terang Sakura sambil nyengir. Ino dan Tenten Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil kembali ber-'Oooh' ria.

**.**

**-Konoha Senior High School's Corridor**

**First Break Time, 09.30 AM**

**.**

Setelah 2 mata pelajaran pertama yang notabene sangat killer—bukan, bukan karena gurunya, melainkan mata pelajaran dan materinya yang killer, yaitu Matematika dan Kimia—Sakura berniat pergi ke kantin untuk makan dan mencari udara segar.

'Uh... Baru 2 pelajaran dan aku sudah muak begini...' Batin Sakura yang menggerutu sambil melewati lorong. Gadis Haruno yang satu ini memang tidak suka dengan matematika, kimia, fisika, dan mata pelajaran lain sebangsanya. Dia benci berurusan dengan akar, pangkat, kali, bagi, kubik, dan teman-teman se-gengnya. Mungkin karena sejak kecil dia benci matematika, makanya sampai sekarangpun dia benci dan menolak belajar matematika, walau sebenarnya dia cukup pandai dalam matematika.

"Sakura?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ah.. Shizune-senpai.." Ujar Sakura agak canggung. Dia segera membungkuk tanda hormat begitu senpainya berdiri di depannya.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Apa sepulang sekolah kau ada urusan?" Tanya Shizune-senpai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, senpai. Memangnya ada apa, ya?" Tanya Sakura agak heran.

"Begini, di sekolah kita ini akan diadakan pertemuan alumni ekskul pramuka seminggu lagi, dan rencananya mereka akan mengadakan uji nyali disini, sekaligus mengetes anggota untuk ikut lomba beberapa bulan lagi..." Jelas Shizune-senpai.

"Oooh..." Sakura manggut-manggut, ia sepertinya mulai paham apa yang hendak Shizune-senpai bicarakan padanya. "Jadi..."

"Jadi, aku ingin hari ini juga kau berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang tepat. Bisa kan?" Pinta Shizune-senpai.

"Bisa sih, dan harusnya ga akan makan waktu lama, tapi—"

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu! Terima kasih banyak ya, Sakura-chan! Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu! Maaf merepotkan, ya!" Potong Shizune-senpai dengan nada senang dan langsung memeluk Sakura saking senangnya.

"_Etto_[1]..." Sakura yang tadinya mau komplain malah ga jadi, dan sekarang dia merasa komplainpun tak ada gunanya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Sakura! Kapan-kapan aku traktir deh!" Ujar Shizune-senpai sambil berjalan melalui Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya senang.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat Shizune-senpai pergi. "Apa boleh buat ya... Padahal aku harus belajar kimia karena tadi aku tidak mengerti... Lain kali saja deh belajarnya..." Ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

.

**-Pulang sekolah, Konoha Senior High School**

**16.00**

.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri rolong-rolong yang sepi. Kok sepi? Bukannya kalau pulang sekolah itu biasanya masih ramai? Jam pulang sekolahnya kan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, jadi wajar kalau jam segini sekolah sudah sepi. Sebenarnya Sakura berniat mengajak Ino atau Tenten untuk menemaninya tapi mereka berdua menolak, takut katanya.

'Heh, yang bisa liat kan aku, jadi yang harusnya takut itu aku, bukan mereka!' Gerutunya dalam hati sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya melalui koridor kelas 10.

Dalam kelas 10-1 tidak ada apa-apa kecuali bayangan hitam yang sering berlalu-lalang di pintu, kalau di kelas 10-2 ada seorang gadis yang menari-nari di depan kelas. Di kelas 10-3? Seorang gadis kecil yang tertawa dan berlari dengan seorang anak kecil lainnya. Di kelasnya sendiri, 10-4, seorang wanita yang duduk di atas lemari sambil minum teh. Di kelas 10-5, dia tidak melihat apapun, hanya bayangan hitam aneh yang tak mungkin mengganggu. Di kelas 10-6 dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang hanya nyengar-nyengir pas Sakura nengok ke arahnya. Di kelas 10-7 ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam sekolah duduk di bangku paling belakang, sedangkan di kelas 10-8 ada kepala manusia di atas meja.

Sakura menelan ludahnya takut, begitu melihat ada kepala manusia di atas meja, dan dia mulai merinding saat merasakan aura tidak enak keluar dari kelas itu. 'Hm, kelas ini angker...' Batin Sakura sambil tetap berjalan dan bertingkah biasa.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat di koridor kelas 10, dia beranjak ke koridor kelas 11 dan 12 yang berada di lantai 2 dan 3. Dia cukup puas karena ternyata hantu penunggunya ga beda jauh sama hantu yang ada deretan kelas 10. Hanya saja, hantu di deratan kelas 11 dan 12 lebih iseng—tapi tidak berbahaya, mereka hanya ingin... apa ya... bermain, mungkin?

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju lab. Bahasa, IPA, Kesenian, dan IPS yang letaknya saling berseberangan di pojok koridor lantai 3. Dari keempat lab. itu, yang harus dijauhi adalah , karena Sakura sempat melihat tengkorak pajangan di dalam ruangan itu bergerak sendiri. Jelas sekali penghuni lab. IPA itu tidak ingin dirinya diganggu.

"Yosh... berarti sekarang selesai, tinggal kamar mandi, gudang olahraga, dan kantin." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 12 untuk menuju tangga. Dia sempat melihat keluar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam sore hari. Tapi kini pandangannya tertuju pada taman di depan gedung TK Konoha.

Disana, di taman di depan TK itu, duduk seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bermain ayunan. Alih-alih tersenyum karena asyik bermain ayunan, matanya malah memandang jauh entah kemana, sedangkan ekspresinya sangatlah datar—setidaknya itulah yang bisa Sakura lihat dari atas.

Penasaran, ahirnya Sakura menyegerakan dirinya untuk menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju taman itu. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu, merasa kalau sosok itu sangatlah familiar baginya.

**.**

**-Konoha's Playgroup Garden**

**16.30**

**.**

Sakura menghentikan larinya dan melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok yang tengah bermain ayunan sendirian itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tampak indah ditimpa cahaya matahari senja, sedangkan matanya yang biru seolah membuatmu menatap langit saat menatap ke dalamnya. Dia, anak laki-laki itu, memakai piyama khusus pasien rumah sakit dan tengah asyik menggoyangkan ayunan sambil menatap entah kemana.

"Halo..?" Tanya Sakura agak gugup sambil mendekati sosok itu.

Merasa kalau ada yang memanggilnya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dan membulatkan matanya. "Kau... Bisa melihatku?" Tanyanya heran.

"Iya...? Aku.. Bisa melihatmu" Jawab Sakura agak canggung. Sakura baru sadar kalau sosok di depannya itu adalah roh, karena dia pikir anak berambut piraang itu adalah manusia—dinilai dari penampilannya yang wajar dan tanpa bekas luka di tubuhnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, sosok itu langsung melompat dari ayunannya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh yang saat ini mendekapnya dan dia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai terasa panas.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu denganmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

[1] Bahasa Jepang untuk "U-Um..."

Kok... Ending TBC-nya agak gaje ya? ._.)?

Sebelumnya saya membuat fic NaruHina, tapi sekarang ada yang rikues sih, jadi deh buat NaruSaku~ ;3

This is My second fic in this fandom!

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya tau, bersambungnya di tempat yang ga tepat, sumimasen, soalnya biar seru ;3. Review? No flame, saya tak ingin flame menghiasi kotak review saya~ Kritik dan Saran yang membangun diterima, tentu saja ;D

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Alif (Sahabatku yang ada tapi tiada)**

**MY BESTFIRENDS**

**ALLAH SWT**

**AND**

**FOR YOU!**

Saya akan berusaha update cepet, tapi ga janji lho! ;D


	2. I'm going to help you

Sori banget Vins lama update! Bentar lagi UN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *teriak-teriak kayak orang gila*  
Ehem. Maaf, kumat. Please enjoy, anyway. '-')/

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**This story by Revantio Van Cario**_

_**Warning: Angst gagal, pair nano-nano, typo bertebaran, bahasa agak ambigu(?), humor dan romance abal (yay)**_

_**.**_

_**My Meany Ghost and I**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Yes, he is a pervert and meany ghost._

_A PERVERT and MEANY for sure._

_But i don't know if he had that kind of story_

_Anyway he is still a ghost, and he needs help to solve his problem in this world._

_So... I'm going to help that damned-meany-pervert ghost, i guess?_

.

.

.

.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf..." Gerutu pemuda berambut pirang itu lirih sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang saat ini telah terdapat tato berbentuk tangan berwarna merah—tanda abis ditabok, maksudnya.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Jawab Sakura sambil mendengus kesal. "Ga sopan, tau!"

"Iya deh, iya..." Pasrah, dan ga mau kalau pipinya sampai kena tabokan selanjutnya, roh tersebut ahirnya duduk kembali di ayunanya dan mulai asik main ayunan sendiri.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu lalu duduk di ayunan sebelah yang ditempati roh—yang menurut Sakura mesum—tersebut dan mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Walaupun dalam hati Sakura masih menggerutu karena mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat roh asing itu tiba-tiba memeluknya, dan dengan satu gerakan refleks tentu saja Sakura menamparnya. Walaupun Sakura udah agak lega, tapi tetap saja kan.. Menyebalkan.

Roh mesum macam apa yang berani memeluk seorang wanita saat pertama kali bertemu? Ingin rasanya Sakura membaca mantra dari buku keramatnya dan segera mengirimnya ke alam sana, tapi sayangnya itu _Impossible. Totally Impossible_. Selain karena kemampuannya belum cukup kuat, si roh-mesum-nan-menyebalkan di sebelahnya ini pasti punya alasan kenapa dia masih berada di dunia ini, dan kenapa dia bida berada di TK seperti ini.

Jangan-jangan dia mati karena ketabrak ayunan? Atau gara-gara kesandung pas main perosotan? O-oke, kayaknya kemungkinannya kecil banget ya dia bisa mati kayak gitu.

"Aku senang aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melihatku~"

"H-hah?"

Sakura menoleh kepada roh-mesum-nan-menyebalkan tersebut sambil mengerjapkan matanya—heran. Seolah mengatakan 'coba ulangi, tadi kau bilang apa?' dengan tatapan herannya itu. Roh-mesum-nan-menyebalkan itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan curiga—tapi roh-mesum-nan-menyebalkan itu masih asik main ayunannya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar—sampai ahirnya roh asing tersebut kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang menurut Sakura terlihat sok polos. SOK, lho. Bukan polos. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, dadamu kecil—"

_BUAK!_

"MESUUUUUUUUM!"

Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan saudara-saudara, Sakura kembali melayangkan tonjokan ketiganya ke wajah sang roh ehemmesumehem tersebut—dan berhasil membuatnya mental beberapa meter jauhnya dari ayunannya. Dia jatoh dengan muka nyium tanah duluan, lho. Hebat kan?

Roh tersebut kembali duduk sambil merintih kesakitan dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang sekarang sudah ada tanda tato lebam yang terlihat artistik(?). "Maaf, maaf..." Ujarnya dengan lirih—masih sambil merintih kesakitan. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal, tangannya masih terkepal dan menatap roh tersebut dengan penuh benci. Untuk beberapa menit mereka diam—roh tersebut masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang terlihat sangat artistik sambil melirik Sakura dengan tatapan lirih. Sedangkan Sakura masih memajukan bibirnya sambil ngomel-ngomel dalam hatinya. Merutuk, mengutuk dengan sepenuh hati dengan sangat kesal—tapi disamping itu dia merasa taman tersebut familiar untuknya, dan merasa nyaman berada di sana—kecuali karena keberadaan roh mesum tersebut yang membuatnya bete setengah idup.

"Umm..." Roh itu menggumam, dan membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan 'seandainya-kau-belum-mati-pasti-sudah-kubunuh-kau !'

Roh itu lalu mengernyit dan mengangkat tanganya—membuat jari tangannya menjadi angka dua dan nyengir seolah mengatakan 'peace bro, peace'. "Namaku Naruto, ngomong-ngomong. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya, sambil menggoyangkan ayunannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Oh, dia sudah duduk di ayunannya dengan kalem seperti posisi awal Sakura melihatnya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura perlahan, sambil menatap ke depan dan tidak berniat menatap roh yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Naruto tersebut—takut nanti kalau ada orang yang lewat melihatnya bicara sendiri, bisa-bisa dia dikira orang gila.

"Haru-no-Sakura, Sakura musim semi ya? Namamu bagus~" Ujar pemuda itu dengan riang gembira—seolah melupakan segala kejadian tadi, yang menurut Sakura sangatlah menyebalkan. "Boleh kupanggil Sakura-chan ya? Atau Sakura-san? Ah, jangan itu terlalu formal! Kalau Sakura-kun bagaimana? Eh, itu buat cowok, ya! Hahahaha!" Dan roh yang bernama Naruto itupun asik nyerocos sendiri, tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang udah gemes pengen nonjok roh tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

'._..Tenang, Sakura. Ingatlah kalau ini tempat umum. Tempat umum.'_

Sakura menghela nafasnya setelah mengontrol emosinya. "Terserah, deh..." Jawabnya. _'Cowok ini ganteng kayak Sasuke-kun, tapi kok hyper sih? Beda banget sama sifatnya Sasuke-kun yang cool... Huhuhu..'_ Tangisnya dalam hati.

Dan mata Naruto yang sebiru langit itupun berbinar dan dia tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Waaah! Makasih banget ya Sakura-chan! Sebagai gantinya, panggil saja aku Naruto-kun! Oke? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"I-iya, iya..." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil begitu melihat reaksi Naruto yang kalau dilihat baik-baik... Lucu. Mirip anak kecil yang baru dapat hadiah lolipop dari orangtuanya.

"...Naruto-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang terkesan hati-hati.

"M-hm! Silahkan saja~" Jawabnya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terkembang di wajahnya. Dia masih asik main ayunan, loh. Demen banget yak dia main ayunan.

"...Kenapa... Kau masih ada disini...?"

Naruto tertegun, dia membelalakkan matanya yang sebiru langit dan menghentikan ayunannya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau dia memang sempat melihat Naruto kembali menatap kosong entah kemana tadi. Lalu keduanya terdiam. Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, dan Naruto tetap diam tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Angin sore hari berhembus dengan lembut dan dia bisa merasakan rambut merah mudanya tertiup angin—menutupi pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam.

...Mungkinkah topiknya terlalu sensitif?

"Maaf—"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Naruto, sambil tersenyum.

"Seseorang...?"

"Iya. Dia teman masa kecilku. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi aku ingat senyumannya—dia sangat manis saat tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Dulu aku sering main ayunan disini, sama dia."

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat perkataan kakeknya, 'roh yang masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini akan muncul dan berdiam di tempat yang ada di kenangannya. Tempat yang akan menariknya untuk tetap menunggu dan menunggu disana—sampai ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.' Dan Sakura berasumsi kalau taman bermain ini adalah tempat yang paling Naruto ingat.

"Ooh, gitu. Terus, apa yang terjadi?"

"...Saat itu liburan musim panas—aku baru lulus SD, dan berniat untuk menemuinya dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Aku pikir setelah lulus SD, bisa saja aku pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda dengannya dan sulit untuk menghubunginya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku sebelum hal itu terjadi. Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya disini, dan hari itu aku telat datang. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk menemuinya, dan aku melihatnya di taman ini dari seberang jalan—dia kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan melambai padaku. Jujur, aku sangat senang melihatnya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan benar-benar datang kesana." Naruto tertawa kecil, dan Sakura bisa menangkap kalau wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Jadi, aku balas melambai kepadanya dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyeberang jalan—untuk menemuinya... Dan harus kuakui aku memang sangat ceroboh, aku tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan yah—" Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dia tersenyum dengan santai—seolah ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Aku tertabrak mobil dan aku jatuh bersimbah darah. Hal terahir yang kuingat adalah... Dia menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras, dan aku masih bisa mengingat suara teriakannya yang terdengar sangat sedih..."

Angin berhembus meniup rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, dan Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kaget dan juga sedih—hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya gadis Haruno ini bisa memahami kesedihan yang dialami oleh roh yang kini tengah menatap matahari terbenam dengan kedua mata saphire-nya tersebut.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Jahat sekali ya? Aku membiarkan dia menangis meraung-raung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku memberikan kenangan yang sangat... Sangat buruk kepadanya di ahir hidupku." Dia kembali menggoyangkan ayunannya perlahan. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya untuk yang terahir kali. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sangat menyayanginya dan memaafkanku karena telah membuatnya menangis—dia tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku akan selalu menyayanginya, sampai kapanpun..."

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, menikmati hangatnya senja dan sejuknya angin sore hari. Sakura tidak habis pikir kalau Naruto—roh yang sempat dia anggap mesum—memiliki masa lalu seperti itu dan harapan seperti itu. Dia memang sering menemui roh dan membantu mereka menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia—tapi tidak pernah dengan latar belakang yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, seperti ini.

"Duh, maaf ya! Aku malah curhat! Hahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tersenyum dengan riang—kembali seperti biasa.

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan dia tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang malah mendengar cerita seperti itu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat sedang memproses perkataan Sakura. "Maksudmu, kau senang aku mati?"

"Ngga gitu juga..." Jawab Sakura sambil _sweatdrop_. Dia masih memikirkan cerita Naruto yang tadi, dan memikirkan betapa anehnya Naruto. Masalahnya, dia mati saat dia masih SD—tapi penampilannya saat ini adalah seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun, seumuran dengannya, padahal seingatnya, roh yang berkeliaran itu akan muncul dalam penampilan terahirnya saat ia mati—yang artinya harusnya Naruto muncul dalam penampilan seorang anak SD. Tapi siapa tau dia mati saat dia koma berumur 15 dan dia tidak ingat akan hal itu? Dan ada banyak kemungkinan lain—mungkin Sakura akan menanyakan hal tersebut nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan ngapain? Kok sore-sore begini masih sekolah? Bukannya jam pulang udah lewat berjam-jam lalu ya?"

"...Kok tau?"

"Oh iya dong, aku kan sering merhatiin anak-anak di SMA Konoha—abis banyak cewek cantik sih~" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir mesum—membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan tampang 'dafuq'.

Memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi, Sakura mengingat kalau dia sedang berpatroli—mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu angker untuk dijadikan pos pramuka—permintaan dari seniornya, Shizune. Dan matahari makin tenggelam di ufuk barat, hari makin gelap, ia harus segera menyelesaikan patrolinya sebelum malam—setan di malam hari lebih menyeramkan dan agresif dibanding siang hari, kau tahu?

Sakura berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto itu menyebalkan, dan dia itu luar biasa mesum—membuat Sakura tidak berniat menolongnya—apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian pelukan aneh, membuatnya semakin _bad-mood _dan ingin segera menjauh dari Naruto. Walaupun, jauh di dasar hatinya dia merasa iba kepada Naruto dan ingin menolongnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" Panggil Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang melenggang pergi dengan heran.

"Gudang." Jawab Sakura agak ogah-ogahan.

"Gudang? Gudang SMA Konoha?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Iya. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto dengan curiga.

"JANGAAAAN!" Pekiknya tiba-tiba, sambil melayang dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) menuju Sakura—dengan sekejap dia sudah berdiri (ralat deng, melayang) di samping Sakura.

"Lho emang kenapa? Gara-gara ga ada cewek cantik disana? Ya iyalah, kan itu gudang, buat apa juga ada cewek cantik disana?" Cerocos Sakura dengan sewot(?).

"B-bukan gitu.." Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Disana tuh ada—Ah udah deh! Pokoknya jangan kesana!"

"Apaan sih?" Sakura mulai risih. "Bodo, ah!" Dan Sakurapun segera melenggang pergi—sambil manyun-manyun gara-gara kesel, masih inget Naruto yang bilang dadanya kecil itu—tidak memedulikan Naruto yang masih teriak-teriak panik sambil mendecak kesal.

"AH, OI!" Sakura mencoba memegang tangan Sakura, tapi sayangnya ga kena, Sakura keburu jauh. Narutopun mencak-mencak dan meremas rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. "AAAAAH! Gimana nih—ikutin aja kali ya..?"

**.**

**[Konoha Senior High School's Warehouse]**

**.**

Gudang SMA Konoha berada di tempat terpisah dari gedung sekolahnya, seperti rumah kecil di samping gedung SMA Konoha, dan orang lewat dari jalan raya sana bisa melihat gudang ini.

Sakura membuka pintu gudang SMA-nya dengan ragu—membuat suara menyeramkan dari engsel pintu yang sudah agak karatan. Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan takut—nafasnya tercekat saat dia melihat kalau gudang tersebut sangat sangat gelap, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun, termasuk roh yang biasanya dia lihat.

Ragu.

Dia harus masuk, harus. Demi seniornya, dan demi reputasi dan harga dirinya sebagai pemegang indra ke-enam. ...Ralat deng, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemegang indra ke-enam sudah turun sejak dia SMP, jadi soal harga diri itu.. Lupakan saja.

"P-permisi..." Sakurapun melangkah ke dalam gudang tersebut dengan ragu. Tangannya berusaha mencari saklar, tapi sepertinya percuma, karena dia sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya benda menempel di tembok dengan bentuk seperti saklar.

Dan aura di gudang semakin terasa tidak enak, Sakura merasa ada banyak orang di gudang, dan dia merasa sedikit panik dan gugup karena matanya emeraldnya tidak menangkap apapun—hanya gelap gulita.

_BRAK!_

Dan di belakangnya pintu tersebut menutup tiba-tiba. Panik mulai memasuki pikiran Sakura, dia berlari menuju pintu dan mulai berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. Nihil. Dia mulai menggebrak dan menendang pintu itu dengan kesal, tapi tetap saja pintu itu bergeming. Nafasnya memburu, dan dia mulai merasakan udara dingin yang aneh menusuk kulitnya.

Langkah kaki.

Dengan jelas dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak ke arahnya. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya, dia menelan ludahnya dengan takut, dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Tapi suara langkah itu berhenti.

Berhenti tepat saat Sakura berbalik dan memicingkan mata emeraldnya. Dia mengernyit, dan dia mulai merasa panik. Dan seorang anak kecil—dengan pakaian kimono berwarna merah darah dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kulit pucat muncul di hadapannya. Kesan pertama yang Sakura dapatkan dari anak itu adalah.. Manis.

"Kakak sedang apa?" Gadis itu memiringkan matanya, dengan sebuah tatapan inosen dan senyuman manis dia bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Eh.." Sakura menatap anak itu dengan heran. "Bukan apa-apa..." Jawab Sakura, masih dengan tatapan heran.

"Ooh, begitu. Pintunya rusak ya kak?" Kata anak itu sambil melirik ke arah pintu dibalik Sakura.

"Eh.. Ng.." Sakura mulai merasa panik dan aneh, entah kenapa merasa sangat aneh terhadap keberadaan anak itu disana. Dia bingung dan membisu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kakak temani aku main ya?" Anak itu bertanya dengan suara yang manja dan agak merajuk.

Sakura terdiam, dia masih tidak mengerti dan heran. Panik, aneh, dan takut tercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuat gadis Haruno itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Main...?"

Anak itu—dengan sangat mengagetkan—menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, menariknya masuk ke dalam gudang. Tangannya yang putih dan dingin mencengkeram tangan Sakura dengan erat. "E-eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura dengan agak panik.

"Temani aku main, kak."

"Eh... Tapi aku ada urusan lain..."

Anak itu tidak menggubris protesan Sakura, dan tetap menariknya menuju bagian lebih dalam dari gudang itu. Tapi anehnya, Sakura merasa kalau dia bukan berada di gudang. Dia merasa berada di tempat lain—tempat yang sangat gelap. Sakura melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan mata emeraldnya membelalak begitu mendapati kalau di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak bangkai manusia yang busuk—bahkan ia menemui tengkorak manusia di sisi-sisi ruangan. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang, dan anak itu justru mencengekeram tangan Sakura dengan semakin erat.

"Kakak takut..?" Tanya gadis itu, dengan suara yang terdengar lebih menyeramkan. Sakura terdiam. "Tenang kak, kita hanya main."

"M-main?"

"Iya, main~" Anak itu lalu menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging dari balik kimono panjangnya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu membelalakkan matanya, dia berdebar dengan semakin kencang dan keringat mulai mengalir deras dari dahinya. Dia ingin pergi, tapi kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak—seolah sesuatu memegang dan menahan kakinya untuk bergerak.

"T-tidak.."

"Eh?" Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kakak harus main sama aku, lho." Dia semakin menyeringai, senyumnya menjadi sangat tidak rasional—mulutnya menjadi sangat sagat lebar sampai Sakura sadar kalau pipinya robek.

"J-jangan..."

Anak itu lalu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, dan mengeluarkan tawa aneh saat dia mulai mengayunkan pisaunya untuk menebas perut Sakura. Sakura komat-kamit sendiri, dia berpikir kalau dia pasti akan mati, dan menutup kedua mata emeraldnya dengan takut. _Semuanya pasti sudah berahhir. Selamat tinggal ibu, ayah, selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun dan-_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Suara itu begitu memekik telinga Sakura, datang dari belakang, dan mampu membuat gerakan anak itu terhenti. Sakura masih menutup matanya, dan saat dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat Naruto—roh mesum di taman anak TK—melayang di depannya dan menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari gudang tersebut. Sakura melihat pundak Naruto yang tegap di depannya sedangkan dia berlari menjauhi anak tersebut—diluar dugaan, kakinya bisa bergerak dengan mudah, berbeda jauh dengan tadi.

Sakurapun sadar kalau tadi itu adalah roh penasaran yang masih dendam—beberapa dari mereka memang berniat buruk, berniat membunuh orang, seperti anak kecil tadi. Dan Sakura sadar kalau tadi dirinya telah masuk jebakan setan tersebut.

.

**[Outside the Warehouse]**

.

"Fuuuh, Sakura-chan, kau ga apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menatap Sakura dengan hawatir.

Sakura masih membeku, dia masih shock, kedua matanya yang terkesan 'kosong' menatap entah kemana—sebelum kedua mata itu ahirnya menitikkan air mata.

"E-eh, S-sakura-chan kenapa? Kok nangis sih?" Tanya Naruto—dengan nada yang agak panik.

Sakura yang menyadari air matanya mengalir dengan deras, segera berbalik dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan terburu-buru. "A-apaan! Ga nangis kok!" Dia lalu berbalik lagi—untuk menunjukkan pada Naruto kalau dia sudah menghapus air matanya—tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir, tanpa Sakura bisa hentikan.

Naruto tersenyum geli, dia lalu mendekati Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura dengan lembut, mata saphire-nya menatap lurus ke mata emerald milik Sakura, membuat Sakura berdebar dan dia merasa pipinya memerah—dia segera memalingkan matanya dari mata biru laut milik Naruto.

"Sakura-chan pasti takut ya..." Ujarnya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa mengelak, karena memang benar-itu benar dia masih takut dan shock sampai dia menitikkan air mata. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa gudang sekolahnya yang baru bisa menjadi tempat se-menyeramkan itu, dan dia masih takut—mungkin setelah ini dia akan trauma dan tidak mau lagi masuk ke gudang SMA Konoha.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Naruto menyeringai—sebuah senyuman ala emot troll-face. "CIEEEEE, Sakura-chan takut cieee! Masa sama anak kecil aja takut? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan Narutopun ngakak dengan jumawa.

Yang itu antiklimaks, sumpah.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget saat melihat Naruto tertawa, dan pipinya semakin merona karena malu. "ENGGA! ENAK AJA!" Hardik Sakura sambil manyun-manyun.

"Aduh, hahaha. Iya deh iya, yang ga takut sama anak kecil mah beda. Huahahahaha!"

Sakura menggertakan giginya dengan kesal, dia (secara refleks) melepas sepatunya dan melempar sepatu tersebut ke arah Naruto—kembali sukses membuat roh tersebut terjatuh dengan tanda alas sepatu di wajahnya. Sakura (masih dengan wajah merah karena kesal, malu, dan marah bercampur jadi satu) mengambil sepatunya tersebut, memakainya kembali, dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan langkah yang terkesan dihentak-hentakan.

"Jahat ih!" Pekik Naruto, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Kata-kata itu mampu membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dia berpikir kalau dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena Naruto telah menyelamatkannya dari gudang—dia malah memberikan sebuah pukulan dengan sepatu sebagai balasannya. Ah, jadinya merasa bersalah, kan. Apalagi mengingat harapan Naruto yang kalau dipikir-pikir terkesan manis—'hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyayanginya, dan hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu menangis karena aku'.

Bukankah sebagai pemegang indra ke-enam yang baik hati dan tidak sombong Sakura harus membantunya?

Sakura lalu berbalik, dia menatap Naruto dengan agak ogah-ogahan, sampai ahirnya berkata, "Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau—"

"Serius?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

Sakura—dengan agak ragu—mengangguk. "Iya. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena tadi kau menolongku—aku juga akan menolongmu menemukan gadis itu..."

Kedua maniknya berbinar saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, dan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Oh ya? Makasih Sakura-chan! Kau itu sangat ba—"

"Jangan salah paham!" Pekik Sakura, sambil menatap Naruto dengan benci. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengerjai siswi SMA Konoha dengan sifat mesummu itu!" Lanjutnya, sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

Naruto tetap tersenyum dengan lebar, dia lalu melayang ke arah Sakura dengan cepat-dan tanpa Sakura sadari kembali memeluk gadis Haruno itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Sakura-chan itu memang baik~! Makasih ya Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Ap—" Sakura tertegun saat mendapati dirinya kembali dipeluk oleh Naruto—wajahnya kembali memerah karena marah, dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

"DASAR MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

.

Sementara itu, begitu ada orang lewat di depan SMA Konoha-

"Mamah, kakak itu kenapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang menunjuk Sakura yang lagi teriak-teriak sendiri.

"Jangan diliat nak, itu orang gila." Jawab si Mama sambil menatap Sakura dengan curiga.

"Iya deh, ma." Jawab si anak sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akankah Sakura menemukan gadis yang dicari Naruto? Dan bisakah dia bertahan terhadap kemesuman Naruto?

Wait for the next chapter! To Be Continued!

.

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Carine Du Noir **

**Guardian of Mineral **

**All Of My Bestfriends **

**Allah SWT**

**And**

**FOR YOU!**

**.**

_**Q & A**_

**Q: Katanya mau cepet update?**

**A: **_Apa daya mbah, kemarin Vins TO kota, provinsi, sama UAS, minggu depan TO sekolah lagi... Vins kan bukan Guardian of Mineral yang bisa cepet update *lirik author sebelah* /curhatdia .-.  
Terus Vins capek mbah, kalau ada waktu luang bukannya bikin fic, vins malah tidur ;w; /kebolu _

**Q: Plot bunny ya?**

**A**_: Tau aja sih mbah, Vins lagi ngerjain fic fandom Hetalia sama Pandora Hearts soalnya *ketawa nista* _

**Q: Gimana rikuesan-nya?**

**A**: _OH IYA, MUAHAHAHA, BUAT ARDIMEN, FIC ROMANCE-NYA TUNGGU AJA! Sequel My First Love? Vins lagi stuck—ga ada ide, mbah. Mungkin ntar yak. *nangis kejer* _

**Q: Sebenarnya ini untuk apaan sih?**

**A: **_Ga tau juga deh mbah, iseng aja(?) *ngupil* /disepak_

_._

Thanks banget udah mau baca sampe sini, MUAHAHAHA. Thanks, bagi para silent-reader juga, thanks ya. Vins masih mengharapkan review lho, layangkan keripik, saran, dan komentar kalian ke kotak review, ya! Adieu~ *hilang ditelan Shiranui(?)*


End file.
